The New Girl
by Jaddabeanx
Summary: Alyssa a sweet kind girl is an orphan. she learned in the summer that she has magic flowing through her viens. how will things turn out at school when she decides to join the wizarding world. no fixed pairings . please read not actually as bad as it soun.
1. Chapter one the green eyed boy

The New Girl

Harry Potter Fan fiction

Standing Alone on platform 9 and ¾ everywhere Alyssa looks she can see people saying their goodbyes to their families and meeting up with their friends.

**I don't have anyone.**

**I don't even know why I'm here.**

**Well I know _why_ I'm here. Its because I can do magic. I never used to think of it as magic though …. more like I had some sort of ability like you see on TV. I've always been able to do 'stuff' and that's why none of the other children at the orphanage wanted to play with me when I was younger. 'Stuff' they said, happens when I'm around. **

Alyssa struggles to lift her unnecessarily heavy trunk onto the train in silence cursing herself for being to nervous about not knowing anyone to ask for help.

**'Oh why did I want to come here?? Because you wanted friends remember??now stop being such an idiot and just _ask_ someone for help. Your new. They're not going to bite you know. 'I know its ju-'**

"Would you like a hand with that?" a kind voice offered from behind her. Alyssa spins round and comes face to face with a slim boy who looks to be about her age with messy black hair and glasses behind which sit the most dazzling green eyes she has ever seen. "only if you don't mind" she replies shyly fighting a small blush that's on her cheeks. Sneaking another look at the boy Alyssa confirmed what she thought she saw, the boy obviously worked out. He didn't have massive muscles but they were defined nevertheless.

**'Hmm.... he's cute' Oh for the love all things sweet! You're not even at the school yet and your already eyeing up the lads! 'I am not! I just noticed that he has cute facial features... and nice eyes … and GREAT backside! hehe' Oh deary! Get a hold of yourself girl!!**

"There you go" the boy with the green eyes said with a smile on his face. "I don't think I've seen you around here before …. are you new?" He asked still smiling friendly. "Yeah, I'm Alyssa by the way" Alyssa replied returning the green eyed boys smile and holding out her hand in greeting. "I'm Harry, well it was nice to meet you Alyssa" Harry said before taking her hand and after giving it a brief shake he turned round and walked towards a red headed boy and a bushy brown haired girl.

Shaking her head Alyssa bends down and picks up her back tom cat Jasper who was laying curled up and purring in his little wicker carry case. "Well Jazz looks like we've already made one friend" Alyssa said as Jasper opened an eye in acknowledgement of being picked up. "That's a whole lot better than our whole time at the orphanage." and still smiling she climbed onto the train to find an empty carriage for her and Jasper to spend the rest of the long journey.

* * *

A/N

please review i know its not a very interesting start and the second chapter will be up as soon as i can finnish typing it up.

if you have any questions or what not bout my story just message me or review or whatnot :)

cookies for all my reviewers :) even if you didnt like it review and it'll help make it better!!

Jadaxx


	2. Chapter two why do trains have carpet?

_A/N – thanks for the reviews:) All Reviews will be apprciated. __Here's chapter two and just to warn you I have changed the personalities of some of the characters in it slightly – I'm not telling who that would give the chapter away!- but hey its a fanfiction I'm allowed to! Anyway hope you like it :) happy readings :)_

Chapter two

Alyssa was starting to get annoyed now. All she wanted was to sit down somewhere quiet with Jasper and sleep or think or something other than wandering up and down the isles trying to find a compartment.

**'For crying out loud! This train is HUGE! How is it that every compartment seems full??! At this rate we'll be there before I can find a seat!'**

Just then Alyssa's trunk got stuck on a ridge in the carpet on the floor of the train.

**'****Oh that just Tops it all! Why do trains even have carpet?? Wouldn't wooden floor or Lino be more appropriate??'**

As Alyssa was trying and failing to heave her trunk over the ridge she could hear the footsteps of somebody coming towards her. Desperate not to look like a complete and utter idiot Alyssa gave one last final heave and tugged her trunk free, only to loose her balance and fall on the person coming her way. It was like it all happended in slow motion and Alyssa was powerless to stop herself toppling on top of the Dark boy in front of her.

**'This cannot be happening!! I think I might just die from the embarresment of this situation. Why am I having such a Bad first day? First I could hardly find the stupid platform then I cant find a compartment to sit in, and now I fall on someone. Great. Just Great.**

"Whoa you're eager" The boy Alyssa fell on laughs looking into Alyssas' eyes as she just lays there on top of him cringing, their noses practically touching.

"Sorry " She mumbles climbing up off of him with help from the handrail above her head.

"Don't worry about it your cute" He laughs also standing up, Alyssa went even redder than she already was, to which he laughs again.

"What house are you in?.. I don't recall seeing you before and you look to big to be a first year" he said smirking looking up and down Alyssa.

**What is he implying? That I'm fat? Or really heavy? I know I've got curves and that doesn't nessercarilly make me fat ...**

Under his gaze Alyssa realised that even though she had just been laying on top of this guy she had been to preocupied with being getting off of him to have a good look at the guy.

**Seeing as though he's eyeing me up what's the harm in me checking him out? Alyssa! What? hes doing it to me ... ooh hes cute! not as cute as that Harry kid but still hes got a sort of confidence about him.'See this is why I wanted to go to school - to meet guys like him!!' No its not. You wanted to fit in remember?**

Looking at him Alyssa noticed some things about him. was wearing his school robes. 2. He looked like he was one of those guys that thought they were bad-ass.

Long back robes hung around him flaring out to the side a little whilst underneath them his shirt was carelessly hanging out of his trousers top button undone, beneath which a green tie with silver stripes was hanging. Even though his uniform was a complete mess he still held a certain amount of elegance about him.

"Well... Erm...." she started stuttering

**damn brain work! you dont usually stutter!**

" I'm not really in a house yet. .. ... I'm new and haven't been sorted yet. I'm going to in the 5th year though" Alyssa managed to stumble out looking hastily away from the boys face she looked towards the floor to try and hide at least some of her embarrassment.

"Oh, well, I'm in Slytherin and in the 5th year too ... what's your name??" he said smiling as Alyssa looked up.

"Alyssa, and yours is ?" Alyssa replies ending with a smile of her own.

"Blaise." He paused his mouth curving to a smirk "Well, we'll probably _bump_ into each other at school" He laughed as Alyssa cringed slightly but the she joined in his laughter.

"See you around Alyssa" The boy named Blaise said before winking and continuing to walk to wherever he was going before Alyssa fell on him. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders and picked up her cat basket and trunk and went back to searching for a seat.


	3. Compartments and Conversations

**A/N **im sooo sorry this took absolutely ages to get out i promised myself i wouldn't do that :/ i moved and lost internet conection.

i do have a beta reader but she hasn't sent me back this chapter yet so if there are any typos or what not dont worry they shall be fixed!! anyway enough of my ramblings back to the story ....

**BTW Alyssa's thoughts are bold**

* * *

**'For crying out loud!! There must at least one empty carriage on this train!?! Its huge for Pete's sake!! **

But Alyssa had trudged up and down the train at least 5 times by now so she had to ask somebody if there was a space for little old Alyssa.

**I'm getting tired and just want to sit down and maybe change my old jeans and tank top for my new robes. I cannot go on like this! At this rate I'll sit down when were about to get off again! I'll go into the next carriage. **

Alyssa walked up to the one closest to her from which she could hear laughter.

Hesitantly as she don't want to seem as though she's intruding on their fun Alyssa knocked on the door and waited.

The door quickly rolled open and in the doorway stood Harry the boy who had helped Alyssa earlier with her trunk. He smiled down at her with those green eyes dazzling her.

After a few seconds of just staring at him Alyssa realised she should say something "erm .. is there a spare seat in here ... because everywhere else is full??" it was supposed to come out like a normal question should but instead it was more feeble than anything else. Thinking he'd say no and shut the door on her Alysaa half turned to leave. She was not expecting his answer.

"Yeah sure, come on in" he smiled again gesturing inside the carriage making enough room for me to squeeze past.

'**Ooh he has a nice smile. And those eyes... '**

There were two other people in the carriage with him a tall, lanky red-headed boy and a girl who mustn't be that much taller than Alyssa with long bushy brown hair. They both looked friendly enough. The girl gave Alyssa a nice welcoming smile before burying her head back down into a book that she was reading. I saw from the cover it was called, Hogwarts: A History.

Harry sat back down on the seat next to the window. Alyssa sat next to the redhead opposite the bushy haired girl. When she sat down the girl looked up from her book again and spoke in a soft friendly voice "hello, my name is Hermione Granger, that's" indicating the redhead who smiled widely at Alyssa who smiled back "Ron Weasley. I take it you know Harry" the girl who i now knew as Hermione finished with a smirk.

"Er hi, I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Black nice to meet you "I said to Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up when she said her name almost out of reflex. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything ...but aside from meeting him earlier why should i know Harry??" Alyssa asked , then they all apart from Harry who just smiled gave me a strange look.

Then Ron smacked his palm to his head and said "You must be muggle born - have non magical parents - because unless you were brought up in a cupboard there is not a single wizard who doesn't know who Harry Potter is!!" i presumed that he was exaggerating because surly nobody could be that famous? They must have seen my disbelief

Because then Harry sheepishly said "it's true" Alyssa was still unsure and Hermione must have guessed for she then rolled the compartment door and explained to me just why harry was soo famous.

"Oh that's just terrible! How could anybody be that cruel and heartless??"

Alyssa was in shock .

"and you were the only one to survive?" She asked.

"yeah "Harry replied with a sad look in his eye.

"I only wish that my parents were still alive...."Harry said trailing off his eyes brimmed with tears.

For some reason it pained Alyssa to see him so upset.

**Seeing as though he looks as though he'll burst into tears in a minute maybe I should tell him. _Well okay if you want to I thought you didn't want anyone to know though?_ Well no I didn't but people are going to find out anyway …**

"My parents are dead too.. Well at least that's what I was told" Alyssa told the other passengers in the compartment. They all looked over at her with sympathy in their eyes but they also looked confused.

"What do you mean that's what you were told?" Hermione asked Alyssa gently recognising that this would be a delicate subject for her to talk about.

"I was brought up in an orphanage" Alyssa explained "and they told me that the woman who brought me there when I was a baby was not my mother and she said that my father had died and that I had nowhere else to go, Jenny, the orphanage owner, just presumed my mother was dead too. She never asked though mainly because when she turned back to the door after placing me inside the woman was gone." Alyssa explained quickly figureing that it would be like ripping off a bandage - best do to it quickly.

Alyssa felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest she glanced up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione all looking at her with the same expression in their eyes. Pity.

**Oh no! I don't want them to feel sorry for me! I only told them so Harry wouldn't feel alone – about not having parents.**

"I wonder if your actually muggle-born then" Hermione mused to herself before Alyssa could say that she didn't want them to feel sorry for her. "Pardon?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Well" Hermione started " maybe you were like Harry, your parents might have been killed by _you know who _too and someone could have taken you to the orphanage for safety, I hope you don't mind my asking but why are you starting school so late? Did you not get a letter like the rest of us when we were elven?" she finished throwing Alyssa a puzzled look.

Harry and Ron looked confused by this fact too. "Me and Hermione got letters and we were brought up in the muggle world too"Harry added.

"Oh I can explain that. Jenny the woman mentioned before well she runs the orphanage where I grew up. She must have seen the letter and thought it was a joke or something. Well whatever she thought, she never gave the letter to me. I found it in a draw and wrote to Professor Dumbledore who said that I would be more than welcome to join his school still. Even though it is five years after I was supposed to." Alyssa explained wondering why she was telling these people she barely knew her life story.

"Oh dear, you poor girl, _and _we have our Owl's this year" Hermione said getting more and more upset thinking about what Alyssa's grades might be. "Well I might as well start telling you all about the subjects now to prepare you" Hermione finished smiling widely at Alyssa whilst Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

A little while later Harry and Ron were playing a game of exploding snap and after the initial shock of the cards actually exploding Alyssa didn't jump up when she heard the cards explode again. Hermione and Alyssa had stopped talking about school and were now talking about more girl related stuff. Like hair.

"I just wish there was something I could do about it" Hermione said sighing,

"Well my hair is naturally a frizz ball too" Alyssa said pointing at her long poker straight jet black hair " I used to get picked on loads by the other children at the orphanage but I've started to use this cream " fumbling around in her bag that Alyssa had over her shoulder until she found a medium sized bottle containing a pinkish creamy substance "and it works wonders! Seriously my hair is actually worse than yours!" Alyssa said.

Not quite believing that that could be true Hermione started laughing. Talking the bottle from Alyssa's hands she inspected it carefully. It was a clear glass bottle and had a label on the front which said :

Mary Lou's miracle cream  
Think that all hope is lost because you cant get your hair to go

right and you've got that big date lined up for tonight?

Well there's no need to cancel it folks not when there is

Mary Lou's miracle cream!

With its magically enriched formula all you need to do is

Squeeze a bit on your hand and rub in gently wait for thirty seconds

Before thinking about the hair you want!

That's right all you need to do is think about your hair and it's done.

Perfect every time

Hermione looked thoughtfully up at Alyssa.

"I know its cheesy but if works wonders.... even the most powerful straightening spell only made my hair bushier before!" Hermione stared back at the bottle. " would you mind if .. i.. if I tried some please?" she looked up at Alyssa hopefully

"Sure" she answered " I wouldn't have shown it to you if I wasn't planning on lending you some anyway" Alyssa said making Hermione smile brightly.

"I thought ahead and got more than the one bottle" Alyssa said smiling back at Hermione.

**Wow I've only been here a few hours and I've already got myself a few friends**

Alyssa took the bottle from Hermione's hands and squirted the right amount into her own hands. "Right now Hermione when I tell you think about how you want your hair to look" Alyssa said rubbing in the hair cream to Hermione's hair. Thirty seconds later and Hermione's hair no longer resembled a badly kept bush. It was now in neat loose curls.

Alyssa smiled at Hermione showing her. Her reflection in a mirror that she kept in her bag.

Hermione's smile at her own reflection was literally from ear to ear. "I hope your in Gryiffendor" Hermione said turning to Alyssa "I've never really had a proper friend that's a girl before" she finished before pulling Alyssa into a hug.

* * *

A/N aww weren't that cute?

Review and i shall be grateful enough to leave out cookies :)

Jada xx


	4. Deep Breathing sometimes Helps

**A/N – So so sorry about the length between this chapter and the last one. I hope I haven't lost any readers :S. I would have posted sooner but alas school got the better of me. Damn exams! Anyhoo.... you should expect a chappie at least once a week as I've got a while to get to my plot yet ^.^**

**Ooh yeah! I almost forgot! I realised that I never wrote one of those disclaimer thingy-me- doodles. How very rude of me to JKR without whom I wouldn't have been able to warp her lovely characters for my own wicked imagination. **

**Enough about me. Get along with the story already! Sheesh.**

**Oh BTW. bold is Alyssa thinking and ? _Italic bold _is like her answering herself.**

* * *

It gradually got darker and finally after Ron had beaten Harry five times in a row did the boys look up. They both looked at Hermione strangely thinking that something was different but not quite realizing what.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alyssa I think we should change into our robes now seeing as were almost there." Hermione said already half way out of the door.

They made their way to the train toilets to get changed leaving Harry and Ron with the trainp compartment. They reached the toilets within a few minutes but there was only one toilet.

**Guess we'll have to take turns then. **

"You can go first Hermione" Alyssa said gesturing for Hermione to go ahead. "You Sure?" Hermione asked already stepping in the loo. "Yeah Course, go on we don't want to be late" Alyssa said smiling.

As she went in Alyssa heard someone walking towards her. She looked up to see the boy she had 'bumped' into earlier – Blaise - and some other people walking down the corridor towards the toilets where she was currently waiting outside.

The group – it consisted of Blaise , a blonde boy, what looked like the groups 'body guards and a girl with Shoulder length black hair who looked utterly bored – came to a stop outside the boys cubicle which was opposite the girls one into which one of the 'body guards' went into.

**I wonder if I should say something to Blaise. **_**Like what?**_** Er hi? I don't know maybe I'll just smile**

Smiling slightly Alyssa looked over to Blaise who smiled back then tapped the blonde boy. " She's the one I told you about. Alyssa" Alyssa blushed hearing her name and remembering what had happened the last time they had met.

The two boys smirked at Alyssa's blush. "I see what you mean Blaise, she is pretty" the blonde boy said his smirk seeming to increase with the deepen of Alyssa's blush. Alyssa turned away, as she did she noted that the blonde looked like his smirk was permantly glued to his face. The girl turned towards Alyssa. She wasn't what you could call a beauty but she had a nice head of hair. It almost distracted you from her face. Almost.

The girl started to move towards Alyssa. She stopped just in front of her looking her over.

**Okay what the HECK is she doing?_ Well it looks like she's checking you out. _Well done Sherlock! But why?**

"So _your _the girl Blaise met earlier" the ugly girl said looking straight into Alyssa's eyes scrutinizing her with her gaze.

"Erm I think so. I'm Alyssa. You are...?" Alyssa replied to the girls statement holding out her hand at which the girl wrinkled her nose.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." the girl said staring at Alyssa's hand as if it were contaminated with the plague. Alyssa dropped her hand swinging it slightly feeling awkward.

Alyssa looked round looking for something to talk about. She saw that one of the 'body guard' boys had come out and was now in his robes. As she couldn't see the other one Alyssa presumed he was in the toilet.

The toilet door opened behind Alyssa and turning round she smiled at Hermione before walking into the toilet herself and changing.

It only took a few minutes to change into her new school uniform but to Alyssa it felt longer. To Alyssa shrugging off her muggle clothes felt like she was shrugging off that life.

The one where she was the outcast and that she was slipping into a uniform that made her belong.

Sighing Alyssa looked at herself in the little mirror.

**_Come on Aly you can do this!_ I know but ..._ but what? _what if i don't fit in?? what if once she gets to know me i loose Hermione as a friend? _you won't_. but hat if i do?**

with that thought Alyssa shook her head.

**No. I will not allow myself to think that way. i came here to fit in and to be myself. Not to worry about if people won't like me. since when have i ever worried about that anyway???**

Alyssa looked into the dirty mirror and smiled at herself.

Smoothing out her already straight hair Alyssa took a deep breath and stepped out of the toilet.

The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting.

**

* * *

**

Way too short update I know :/

**I just wanted a chapter out about how Alyssa feels. Without giving too much away as I did the first time I wrote this story.**

**Please review. I read and reply to every review nice or not :)**

**preferably nice and constructive. :)**

**anyway any questions or whatnot about this fic then just pm me and i'll be more than happy to answer them**


	5. Rocking boats on an uneasy Stomach

**A/N – Thanks to those who reviewed and messaged me about the last chapter. **

**Also thanks to my readers even the ones who didn't review. Also this chapter is my longest one yet :) lets see if I can keep it up :P**

**A/N – Thanks JKR for creating the universe us here on FF love to twist for our own weird and wonderful imagination.**

**Here we go, :)**

* * *

Hermione had her wand pointing at the Blonde boy's neck. He was quivering like a cold puppy his eyes wide staring at Hermione with fear in them.

"Get the hell away from him!" Pansy, the black haired girl from earlier, screamed.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes and straightened her wand that tiny bit more issuing a whimper from the blonde.

Everyone that was nearby, which was the group that came by before Alyssa went to get changed, was watching the scene.

**What. The. Hell. _I thought Hermione was a level headed person. I didn't think she would use violence against someone. She seemed too … good to do something like that. _Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that your such the expert on her! Seeing as you've known her for all of what was it ... FIVE minutes now?!!**

"Hermione. What are you doing?" Alyssa asked eyebrow raised.

Hermione turned round her wand still pointing at the blondes throat.

He was still whimpering.

Her eyes were narrowed and she had a scowl on her face but her face went back to normal when she saw it was Alyssa addressing her.

"I'm going to go and get harry and Ron"Alyssa said turning away from Hermione.

"wait Alyssa" Hermione began.

Alyssa turned around and saw that Hermione had lowered her wand and was making her way over to her.

"Yes" Alyssa began when Hermione got close enough for them to talk without anyone else overhearing.

Hermione looked embarrassed.

"I just want you to know that I don't usually do things like … like" Hermione faltered

"Like point your wand at a students throat ?" Alyssa added getting straight to the point.

Hermione went slightly pink.

"well no, I don't, but you don't understand Alyssa he -" Hermione was cut off by a laugh.

Alyssa and Hermione turned around and saw the blonde boy was rubbing his neck saying something to his 'group' and they were laughing.

_**I wonder what's so funny?**_

Alyssa moved half a step closer to try and hear what they were talking about. Just then the boy started to speak louder " I for one am glad that the Mudblood's got a new owner, she should be kept on a tighter leash."

Pansy , the dark haired girl, responded by stroking his arm and saying "Draco you must feel dirty, I mean _it_ nearly touched you."

Alyssa turned back to Hermione who was slightly pink.

" are they making fun of you Hermione?"

"yes but -" Hermione pulled Alyssa's arm to pull her back as she took a step forward to confront the group of bullies her fist clenched.

_**No matter where you go nothing changes. Someone always has to be picked on. I'm sick of it! Do they not realise that we have feelings? **_**Well I suppose they do but seriously what can you do about it? ****_I can shut them up is what I can do!! _oh yeah because that's going to help Hermione. **

"Alyssa leave it, they're not worth it. Malfoy thinks he's better than everyone. He always says stuff like that." Hermione interrupted Alyssa's internal babbling.

"let's just go back to the compartment, before either of us does something we might regret." Hermione said turning away from the Malfoy boy, heading back to the compartment dragging Alyssa by the arm along with her.

They got back to Harry and Ron a few minutes before the train stopped. Grabbing her trunk and her little purrball of a cat Alyssa stepped out of the compartment with mixed feelings of apprehension and excitement bubbling inside her.

It was crowed trying to get off the train, with people pushing and shoving to get off the train, students were trying to talk over one another and one boy was heading back into the train asking about a toad. Apparently he'd lost it.

Alyssa finally made it out of there and was confused about where to go next.

She couldn't see Hermione, Harry or Ron anywhere.

_**Oh great! Now where do I go?**_

Alyssa wandered a bit away from where she was trying to find her new friends.

'FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! COME TO ME" a man taller than any Alyssa had ever seen before shouted not far from where she was standing startling Alyssa.

Deciding that this oversized man must a teacher of some sort Alyssa made her way over to him.

"I don't know where to go" Alyssa admitted to him when she had his attention.

"well yeh look like yeh not in fis' year so you should head on over to the carriages. Don't yeh remember from your other years?" he said sounding confused.

"actually I'm new" Alyssa replied.

"Oh! You must be the new fifth year!" the man exclaimed. "Dumbledore told me bout you, you have to come with me" He led Alyssa over to the edge of a lake where there were about 50 or so boats filled with first years.

"Go and find yourself a boat. Were leaving in a few minutes." the larger than should be possible man said.

Passing the boats that were gradually filling up and floating out of the little dock Alyssa found one that wasn't completely full_**.**_

_**Great! Now I have to sit with a load of elven year old's ogling at me. **_

Alyssa sat down in the little boat thankful that it wasn't pitch black yet. She never felt comfortable in a boat. Especially rowing ones.

There were three more students in there with her. They were staring at her with confusion on their little faces.

Alyssa smiled at them.

One of the girls , there were two of them the other was a boy, had long blonde hair, green eyes hidden behind glasses that made her eyes look at least twice the average size. She was the one who spoke first.

"Hi!" she began brightly " are you supposed to be here? I thought it was only first years that went to Hogwarts on the boats" she sounded confused.

"well I think they are, but technically this is my first year too. Apparently I have to come with you guys so I can get sorted." Alyssa said while the three of them nodded.

"I'm Alyssa by the way, Alyssa Black" Alyssa introduced herself smiling.

The blonde that had spoken earlier smiled in return and introduced herself as Millie Smith the Boy , he was incredibly tiny being a whole head and shoulders shorter than the two girls, was "Jacob … Jacob Ashton". The third girl was about the same height as the blonde, Millie, and she was slim with a slightly pointed face. Unlike the blonde girl and Alyssa who both had long hair the girl had short black spiky hair resting just above her shoulders " I'm Alice Starr" she said.

After introductions were made everyone in the boat felt more comfortable talking to each other and the three first years started to babble away to each other.

Alyssa tried to listen in to their conversation but they were talking to fast for her to catch up.

Sighing she looked ahead and saw Hogwarts castle for the first time.

It definitely looked _magical_ in the twilight light with the windows lit up with flickering lights.

_**Whoa, I was worried that it would look all haunted and foreboding, but it looks like … like **_**… home? ****_Yeah, it looks like it's already my home. Somewhere I recognise. _Well smart stuff for the next 3 years it will be. **

With a mental eye roll Alyssa came out of her thoughts.

They were nearly there. A few more minutes and she'd be in the hall with everyone else. Staring at her. Waiting along with the first years to be sorted.

That feeling had come back. That mixture of apprehension and excitement.

Alyssa felt like she was going to be sick.

The rocking of the boat did nothing to help her sudden sick feeling.

They finally reached the shore and Alyssa was glad that she was on a stable ground.

Now that they were standing up Alyssa saw that Jacob was smaller than she initially thought he'd be. He was tiny!

The man who had shown Alyssa to the boats earlier now led them all to the entrance hall.

There waiting for them was a woman.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor McGonagall." she introduced herself.

She had an air about her that said she took no nonsense.

Professor McGonagall led them through a door into another hall in which the rest of the school was listening to someone giving a speech.

She then began to explain the sorting in a low voice as not to interrupt the speaker or to divert the attention to her and her group.

There was a tatty hat on the stool that professor McGonagall told the first years and Alyssa they would be sitting on. "Now when I call your name you will sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Once it has sorted you, you get off the stool and go and sit on the appropriate table. Then it will be the next students turn. Understood?" The new students all nodded in comprehension.

The headmaster was talking but Alyssa couldn't hear what he was saying she was too caught up in her inner babble to notice that the tatty hat had begun to sing.

_**Oh my god!, I'm actually here! Okay now this is what I wanted but I'm just so .. soo **_**nervous? Worried? ****_Well yeah! What if I'm not in Gryffindor? _Well then your not in Gryffindor. See that wasn't hard. _Shut-up._**

Alyssa came out of her little inner bubble to see the first boy go up and sit under the sorting hat.

Jacob Ashton.

He was the boy she was with on the boat. He sure was tiny. The face completely covered his face resting on his shoulders. It was actually quite comical to look at though nobody laughed him.

_**Probably remembering what it was like being there themselves.**_

After a few seconds just as Alyssa focused on what was happening again the rip in the bottom of the tatty hat open wide and said in a loud clear voice that rang throughout the hall.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

suddenly a whole table roared in celebration clapping loudly. Jacob jumped down from the stool and made his way over to the table that were clapping for him.

A few more first years were sorted; 2 into Gryffindor, 1 into Ravenclaw.

_**I wonder what house I'll be put into..... **_**well lets think about it then! What did Hermione say about the houses?** _**Well, she said that Ravenclaw's are really smart, **_**not you then, **_**oh thanks thanks a lot! Just because I wasn't very good at my old school doesn't mean to say that I can't excel here! **_

Alyssa was brought out of her thoughts by hearing another name she recognised.

" Smith Millie"

The blonde haired bespectacled girl that Alyssa was also in the boat with Alyssa nervously went over to the stool. The hat was barely on her head for more than two seconds when it shouted out 'HUFFLEPUFF'

After Millie was sorted it was just Alyssa and Alice the other girl from the boat left.

By now Alyssa knew she was going to be last and that thought did nothing to settle her nerves.

"Starr Alice" McGonagall requested.

Alice walked up to the stool shaking slightly.

She sat down and after a few seconds of having the oversized hat on her head it cried out

"RAVENCLAW"

Alyssa started to shake slightly as the Ravenclaw table burst into wild clapping and cheers.

Alyssa looked around her and realised that she was the only one left.

_**Oh dear God! I'm next**_

Expecting that McGonagall would call her name out Alyssa was surprised when she heard a male voice speak. Turning her head so she could see the speaker she recognised Professor Dumbledore from when they had met during the summer.

Professor Dumbledore spoke above the cheers for the last 1st year that had been sorted.

"Now, I know you all wish for me to start the feast right away and I shall in just a moment, because we have another sorting to do." The headteacher paused looking around the hall smiling at the confused looks on peoples faces. " we have a new fifth year joining us today. Professor if you would " he trailed off gesturing at McGonagall

"Right" Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Black, Alyssa" the teacher introduced to the hall as Alyssa walked over to and sat on the stool.

As the stool was intended for first years, Alyssa,being quiet a bit taller than the average first year, blushed as had to angle her legs so her skirt wouldn't ride up.

Glancing around Alyssa saw Hermione smiling up at her along with Harry and Ron.

**_I hope I'm in Gryffindor, at least I'd already have some kind-of-friends_**

McGonagall placed the tatty sorting hat on Alyssa's head it falling and covering her ears and nose.

_**(* A/N – below isn't Alyssa talking to herself. It's the hat talking to her*)**_

_Hmm.... interesting …. very interesting …..._

_**What? OMG! Is the hat talking in my head? Okay this is weird! **_

_That maybe so but where should I put you? _

_**What you mean you ask me? No-one told me that, er well I'd like to be in Gryffindor please with my new friends. **_Alyssa smiled to herself. No-one told her it would be this easy to get sorted into Gryffindor.

_Have you even considered the other three house? _

_**Well, yeah but I'm not exceptionally clever or anything I'm just about average so that gets rid of Ravenclaw for Starters. **_

_Well true I wasn't going to suggest Ravenclaw to you. But what of Hufflepuff? _

_**Well, I don't know. That's for you to decide isn't it?**_

_True and I've made my Decision based upon the guidelines I was given to process students with. _

Then in a voice that definitely wasn't in Alyssa's head as it sounded less softer and a lot louder than a few milliseconds ago, the hat spoke in a loud clear voice that rang throughout the hall.

* * *

**A/N**

**thought I'd leave y'all with a cliffhanger to ponder over. **

**Review and I'll reply as always :)**

**It's nice to get a review and find that your work, story, whatnot, is appreciated. It makes you write more.**

**Basically I'm saying the more reviewers I get the longer the chapters will be :)**

**not that I'm blackmailing you lot or what not ….. anyway , **

**I'm aiming to post every Thursday, just to let people know as all. **

**Happy living :)**

**Jad P:**


	6. A Warning and a Welcome

**A/N - A big thanks to those who reviewed and pm-ed me :). Sorry this chapters a tad late but I was away on the weekend and that is usually when I start to piece together a chapter. **

**Anyhow on with Alyssa's story :) bet this chapter will Surprise y'all ;)**

* * *

**B.T.W no matter how much I wish it was the universe JKR created is not mine. I just fiddle with it ;)**

"Slytherin"

After it had announced what house she was to be in the sorting hat was taken off Alyssa's head and once again looked like a regular old tatty hat.

The hall erupted into cheers once again drawing Alyssa over to the table with the Slytherin Emblem hanging above.

After the clapping died down once more the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, began to speak again.

Alyssa knew she should probably be listening to what he was saying but found she couldn't quite concentrate.

Looking up Alyssa stared into the eyes of Hermione. She looked confused and let down .

When she caught Alyssa staring at her across the hall Hermione smiled at her friend although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Looking back at the table Alyssa noticed that it suddenly seemed to have gained excessive amounts of food.

_**Must be the feast. **_**Oh come on cheer up you****_ what do you mean I'm happy aren't I? _No, no your not! Your acting all glum. Your in this house for a reason and that's that! Maybe it has something to do with your parents. Ron and Harry did say that both of their parents had been in Gryffindor and EVERY one of Ron's siblings are in the same house. _Yeah maybe. But didn't Harry say that nearly every Witch or Wizard from this house has turned bad? _ The key word here being NEARLY. So maybe mum and dad were nice people! **

Reaching over for some roasted carrots Alyssa saw that she was sitting next to the black haired girl from the train,

_**what's her name??! ooh I know it I just can't quite remember P … P … PANSY! Yeah that's it! I remember now! Thought it was a strange name for a fifteen year old to have. **_

And in front of another girl.

This girl was built like a shit-house. Seriously stocky and man-like.

_**No offence but she looks like my old gym teacher. And she was a Lesbien. Well you know what they say, 'never judge a book by it's cover' she might be a nice girl underneath all that manliness.**_

Just then the girl growled at a first year who tried to put some of the pumpkin juice in her reach.

**You were saying? _Oh, shut up you_**

"Your the girl from the train Aren't you?" Pansy stated looking at Alyssa.

It wasn't phrased as a question yet Alyssa felt the need to answer it anyway.

" Yea, I'm Alyssa." Alyssa introduced herself to this girl for the second time again smiling tentatively at the black haired girl.

The girl sneered down at her.

"well then seeing as your now one of us, you should know a few things about us."

**Oh God. What now? **

Without pausing the girl carried on " for instance, we Slytherin's _never _ and I do mean never hang around _ Mudblood's, _unless it's to tease them of course." Pansy finished with a smirk.

_**Oh I get it. No more Hermione. Well she can think again if she thinks I'm not going to hang around with Hermione just because she says so! **_

"Why?" Alyssa asked Pansy.

_**I wonder what's so wrong with 'Mudblood's?' I mean for all I know I could be one! I don't know whether my parents are magical or not! For all I know they're dead. **_

"well the obvious of course." Pansy answered. Pansy sighed at the blank look on Alyssa's face " well, they're not worthy of our time are they? I mean why should some mudblood be allowed into our school when their ancestors were nothing but filthy muggles? Our ancestors on the other hand, have always had magic flowing through their blood."

" Okay" Alyssa began unsure how to respond to that. Inside she was fuming.

_**Talk about racism**_. _**Thins girl doesn't even know me and yet she's telling me who I can or can't hang around with! Its ridiculous! **_

"What do you mean by 'our' time?" Alyssa confused as to why she was being included in this.

"Well, your Obviously a Pureblood aren't you?"

Alyssa shook her head " Actually I grew up in an orphanage. I have no idea who my parents are. So as far as I know I might be a muggleborn or mudblood as you call them."

Pansy looked disgusted. She even went as far as putting her fork down and pushing her plate away.

**Sheesh talk about over dramatic! Funny if you have actually put her off her food though!! _ oh stop laughing you._**

"That wasn't a very clever joke you know" Pansy said the disgusted look slightly gone from her face.

"I wasn't joking" Alyssa said getting annoyed at this girl who seemed to think she was bigger and better than everybody else.

_**God I hope they're not all like this in this house. I'll go insane!**_

"well, your obviously not a Mudblood"

"and how would you know that? If I don't even know that?" Alyssa challenged.

"was you not listening to the sorting hats song a moment ago?" Pansy retorted looking a little confused. Without waiting for Alyssa's answer Pansy quoted "_Said Slytherin, '__ We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest."_ Pansy looked slightly smug.

_**Well that rules out muggleborn. **_**No need to feel relieved. ****_I'm not! _ Yes you are! I'm you remember??! I know how you feel! Your happy that your, your not going to get prejudice against you! _ I just want to fit in!_ True but you made a friend who HAD friends and Hermione was a mudblood! _ DON'T say that word. Its offensive and racist and_**

"And then there's your name" Pansy said trying to make Alyssa listen to her again.

Alyssa's head moved from her dinner to the girl sitting next to her.

"What about my name?"Alyssa asked.

Pansy gave Alyssa a strange look.

"Well Black is one of the oldest Pureblood family names. A lot of other families come from the black family line. Like Mine and Draco's" the way that Pansy said Draco's name was a dead give away to how she felt for him. She said it in a sort of longing sigh.

Pansy's eyes flickered and Alyssa followed them to the blonde from the train. The whimpering one. He was sitting with Blaise.

Blaise looked up as Alyssa's eyes rested on him. He winked and smirked when Alyssa blushed and looked away.

"You know Blaise Zabini is looking at you." a voice said from near Alyssa. Thinking it was Pansy Alyssa turned in her direction but she was dreamily staring at Draco twiddling her hair round her finger.

_**Okay that's odd. Who else would be talking to me?**_** Err people?! ****_Oh hush_**

Looking around Alyssa saw a girl sitting on her other side. Unlike when she first saw Pansy the girl was smiling at her. She was quiet pretty and blonde. Not bright in your face bleach blonde, more summer honey blonde.

Alyssa smiled back.

_**Maybe I'll make some more friends here.**_

"Did you notice?" the girl asked

"notice what?" Alyssa was confused. What had she missed?

The girl rolled her eyes and inclined her head I the direction of Draco and Blaise.

"that a certain boy was looking your way" the girl finished with a smirk.

Alyssa blushed. "yeah I noticed" she couldn't help but look over again and see him still staring at her.

_**If he wasn't cute that would be kinda creepy. **_**He's not creepy staring at you see! He's looked away now. That was more of a cheeky look at me stare. ****_You are definitely strange. _I'm still you _ don't I know it_**

I with a slight mental sigh Alyssa turned back to the girl. She was still smiling at her. A slight smirk mixed with the smile.

"I'm Daphne by the way. Daphne Greengrass." she said turning slightly from Alyssa to help herself to dessert.

Looking up and down the table Alyssa saw that it was filled with all sorts of different desserts, from a chocolate fudge cake, that looked as though you'd get a heart-attack just by smelling the thing, to

a creamy rice pudding, everything Alyssa could think of for a dessert was there.

"Whoa! Is dinner always like this?"Alyssa asked Daphne whilst helping herself to a massive slab of the heart attack cake. Daphne laughed. It was a pretty laugh but to Alyssa it sounded formal, like she laughed differently when she wasn't in front of huge crowd.

_**Hmm... I wonder if its embarrassing? **_**Ooh maybe she snorts!**

"No, this is the start of term feast. Normally meals are big but not with this much variety" Daphne had stopped laughing and was looking at Alyssa curiously.

"You know this years, OWL year for us." Daphne explained when Alyssa just looked confused " OWL stands for Ordinary Wizarding Level, they're important tests basically." Alyssa nodded. She knew about tests having not long sit some herself.

Having finished her dessert Alyssa looked around the hall noticing that it was slowly emptying.

_**Shoot, where am I supposed to go now. **_

Interrupting her thoughts Pansy spoke again " seeing as _I'm _a prefect I shall take you too the common room" she smiled at Alyssa.

_**She didn't seem to happy with me on the train. **_**Well she seems to be all hyped up about blood and stuff ****_and she thinks I'm Pureblood. Great. Just great. So NOW she want to be my friend._ Yeah figures doesn't it?**

"so are you done?" Pansy asked, once again bringing Alyssa out of her inner babbling.

"yeah, I'm all finished" Alyssa said smiling at Pansy. The one she got in return was the unlike the one she had received on the train. This smile was friendly and welcoming.

_**Weird**_

"You finished Daph?" Pansy asked pointedly looking at Alyssa to get out of the way so she could see the other girl.

"I'm done" Daphne replied pushing her plate away.

"let's go then" Pansy said getting up.

When Alyssa got up Pansy linked one arm with Alyssa and one with Daphne before setting off.

"Right okay, first things first, the common room is in the Dungeons and its password protected. That way no filth can enter" as she said that she glanced spitefully at the back of a girls head that Alyssa didn't know.

"now the password changes every so often, don't worry though I'll keep you up to date with all the changes and such as i'm a _prefect"_

"Pans, are you ever going to shut-up about that?" Daphne interrupted looking slightly annoyed at the black haired girl.

"Sorry Daph" Pansy said not looking the least bit apologetic.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

The three of them walked down a set of stairs that took them into the dungeons.

_**God it's dark down here. Don't they have any lights or anything?**_

A few steps later and Alyssa's self question was answered. There was a few lit candles floating near the ceiling every few feet or so.

They stopped in front of a patch of wall. Nothing about this piece of wall was remotely remarkable.

Alyssa stared at it Pansy and Daphne looking at her.

Peering closer at the wall Alyssa noticed something odd about it.

Some of the bricks lay together in a way that was different to the others. Instead of laying like normal bricks these few made it look like a large letter 'S' had been engraved onto the wall.

"can you see it?" Daphne asked Alyssa who nodded.

"good, then you pass" her and Pansy smiled at Alyssa. Alyssa looked confused.

"what did I pass?" she asked still confused.

"it's kind of like an initiation test. If you can find the common room then you truly are a Slytherin"

Daphne said still smiling.

"okay, now that's cleared up, lets go in I'm getting cold out here" Pansy complained.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend.

"okay well, seeing the common room isn't enough, you have to say the password and place your wand hand on the wall to open it." Daphne explained.

Demonstrating she put her left hand on the tip of the 'S' and said "Salazar" nothing happened then the wall grew shimmery. Daphne walked through and Pansy took hold of Alyssa's shoulders and guided her through.

"This is the Common room" Pansy turned Alyssa left and right. Some of the people sitting around laughed at her antics. Alyssa just found it embarrassing.

**_I its like she's trying to show everyone I'm new_. Actually maybe that's exactly what she's doing. _What d'ya mean?_ Well think about it she keeps going on and on about being a prefect. Maybe she's trying to show people she is responsible and deserves the job.**

Alyssa looked at the common room. There were not windows but the room was bathed in a greenish glow. Looking around Alyssa couldn't find the source of it. Then looking up Alyssa saw that there wasn't a ceiling!

Well there was, but it looked more like the bottom of a lake.

Pansy saw Alyssa staring and told her " the common room is under the Black lake, if that's what your wondering. The ceiling is like the one in the Great hall, it's bewitched to look like what's above us."

"cool" was all Alyssa could think off to respond with.

Taking in her surroundings Alyssa saw that apart from the glow from the lake there was one of the biggest fireplaces she'd ever seen in the centre of a wall.

_**No, scratch that that **_**is****_ the biggest fireplace I've ever seen!_**

Along the wall opposite the entrance to the Slytherin common room was seven doors. Each with a different plaque on them. Where the doors ended there was a wide spiral staircase. Following it up Alyssa saw it lead to a balcony above the doors below. Seven more doors with plaques on them were lined up there.

Before she could ask Pansy said pointing "they're the dormitories, the boys are upstairs, ours are down, each year has its own."

"Okay, now that's usually where the fifth years and up hang around after dinner if nothings going on" Pansy pointed to the fireplace which had a few black and green sofas around it. Another cluster of sofas were near the first one. Not too far away were some desks and a bookcase they gave the room a definite school feel to it.

Pansy steered Alyssa to the fifth door along the wall.

"Aaaand this" Pansy steered Alyssa through the door,opening it dramaticly like she was one of the stars showing off her home to the cameras in Cribs on MTV, "is _our_ dorm" she had hold of Alyssa by the shoulders turning her this way and that showing her all the corners of the room. There was a big smile on her face.

The room was rectangular and had two doors. One which Alyssa was standing in front of and another directly opposite it. There were six beds in the room, three on each of the two walls that didn't contain a door. The beds themselves were four poster; dark wood with green hangings. The ties for the hangings and the rims of the hangings themselves were silver.

_**House colours. **_**Good job greens' your favourite colour. ******

Next to each bed was an armoir one side with a end table the other. These were, like the bed, both dark wood and , unlike the bed, they had silver handles for the drawers and doors. Either side of each bed were green rugs. The place looked expensive yet Alyssa could see a certain cosiness about it. Looking round Alyssa noticed that there wasn't any windows in the room.

_**I wonder why …. ERM**_** dude where are you? ****_In the dung- Oh! Yeah! We're underground!_**

"Oh, look!" she said in that overly cheerful voice again "they've added a bed for you too. I think the room may have gotten slightly bigger too. It doesn't seem any smaller and yet a sixth bed fits in here perfectly." Pansy kept babbling to herself and didn't notice Alyssa trying to break free.

Daphne seemed to have noticed and she smiled at Alyssa before coughing, successfully getting Pansy's attention for long enough for her to realise she still had a firm hold on Alyssa.

Letting her go Pansy walked over to two girls.

One of them , a brunette, was sitting on a bed flicking through a magazine. She had her long curl hair in pigtails. The other girl was a redhead. Her hair was cut into a short stylish bob. This girl was putting her stuff into the armoir next to the bed with the brunette lounging on. Above the bed in a fancy scrawl was the name _Tracey _in silver. A hand drawn Owl was next to the name. It was blinking.

_**That's slightly odd**_.

It then spread its wings and flew over and sat on the letter T.

Thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her Alyssa blinked a few times. But no, sure enough the owl was still there. Then as if to prove a point it turned its head all the way around.

Pansy had reached them.

"Girls" she said receiving their attention. "this" she gestured towards Alyssa "is our new dorm-mate

Alyssa" she smiled at Alyssa before continuing "Alyssa, this is Laura" she pointed to the brunette who smiled up at Alyssa, Alyssa noticed she wore glasses "and this is Tracey" Pansy slightly sneered at the the red-headed girl when she said her name.

Tracey smiled at Alyssa then turned back to putting her stuff away.

"we do have another room-mate Millicent, but she's with her boyfriend at the moment. Apparently they didn't get enough time with each other over the summer."

_**Seriously does this girl ever shut up?**_** My guess is no. ****_I was afraid you'd say that._**

Tracey made a face at whatever Pansy had just said. "Me and Laura saw them making out a little while ago, so we came in here" Tracey said. Laura nodded

Laura got up off the bed, sat down on another and pointed at the bed opposite. "That bed's yours. You've got a nice cat by the way, very friendly" she said before going back to her magazine.

Making her way over to the bed Alyssa saw that Jasper was curled up just below her pillow.

His usual place.

Alyssa scooped him up and sat back down.

"He sure is, his names Jasper by the way" Alyssa said to Laura. Looking around her little 'section' of the room Alyssa noticed her name had been written above her bed in the same swirly scrawl that had been above Tracey's. Instead of an owl though Alyssa saw Jasper yawning at her underneath her name.

"Have you got an owl Tracey?" Alyssa asked wondering if her theory about peoples pets being added to their names was true.

"Yeah, I take it you've worked out the name thing then" Tracey smiled " that was quick"

Laura snorted from behind her magazine "Trace, it was only you that took forever to work it out. The rest of us got it pretty quickly too"

Tracey flushed. Looking around Alyssa noticed that Pansy and Daphne had left the room.

"where did they go? Don't they have unpacking to do to?"Alyssa asked confused.

"Pansy's very social. She won't unpack until late tonight even then it'll probably be one of us that does it for her." Tracey said facing Alyssa before starting pin up a poster. The people on it moved.

"Okay, I know I'm new to this school and everything but are those people actually moving?" Alyssa asked getting to her feet. Staring at Tracey and Laura asking for confirmation that she wasn't going crazy.

Tracey laughed. " Yeah, they are moving. Don't worry your not going crazy. I was wierded out too"

"It's a wizard thing. Pictures portraits and stuff move for us" Laura summarised without lifting her head.

_**Okay. That's weird**_

"where did you grow up?" Tracey asked now finished with her stuff she came over to Alyssa, scratched Jaspers head then sat down.

"what do you mean?" Alyssa asked the redhead.

"well, your not muggleborn as your in Slytherin, and yet you didn't know about pictures and stuff" Tracey stated " I didn't know because I'm a half-blood and my mother, a witch, died when I was a baby leaving my muggle father to look after me" from the corner of her eye Alyssa saw Laura wrinkle her nose in disgust "he told me all about magic and stuff but he doesn't have any magical photographs, and none of my magical relatives ever brought any over."

Alyssa felt sorry for the girl. Obviously from Laura's reaction and Pansy's blatant disapproval of Tracey meant that none of them properly accepted her.

**Probably because of her upbringing in the muggle world._ I wonder how they'll treat me?_**

"Oh well, I grew up in a muggle Orphanage, I never knew my parents or that I was magical until I found my Hogwarts letter during the summer." Alyssa told Tracey who was looking at Alyssa with pity in her eyes.

Alyssa unpacked her stuff for the next hour or so, with Tracey babbling on about lessons and how Alyssa will have to have a tutor and wondering who it would be.

Laura having finished her magazine joined in for a while then left to go see someone about something or other.

Alyssa wasn't really listening to any of Tracey's babble really. She was just glad to feel like she was beginning fit in at last.

"hey, Alyssa do you want to go meet everyone else?" Tracey asked.

"else?"

"Yeah the rest of the Slytherin's in our year" Tracey smiled taking Alyssa's hand and pulling her from the room " come on! They'll love you"

Down in the common room Tracey had dragged Alyssa over to a group of teenagers her age lounging around on a few sofas.

Alyssa saw Pansy, she was sitting with the blonde boy, Draco, that she obviously had a crush on. She was staring at him with that glossy eyed teen-romance look on her face. He looked bored.

Daphne was sitting in-between Blaise and another boy. This boy had short sandy brown hair and was cute in a bookish sort of way.

"Hi guys" Tracey said claiming their attention.

Daphne and Pansy looked up and smiled at Alyssa.

"Alyssa this is _Draco_" Pansy introduced

Draco smirked up at Alyssa.

He certainly didn't look bored any more. "Hi, Alyssa right" he said holding out his hand.

Shaking it Alyssa noticed that he had smooth hands. Very smooth.

**Hahahahaa! Maybe he moisturises! _Oh leave him alone! Maybe he just has soft skin._ Yeah, sure**

"That's Theodore" Tracey said gesturing to the bookish looking guy. "Call me Theo" he said smiling at Alyssa. "and this is"Tracey began but Blaise cut he off.

"We've already met Trace." he told her getting up and extending his hand to Alyssa.

When Alyssa took his hand he bent down and kissed the back of hers lightly "Welcome to Slytherin Alyssa"

Alyssa blushed and mumbled a thanks. Blaises' smirk grew with Alyssa's blush.

Blaise sat back down. Alyssa looked around her for a seat and was just about to sit on the floor with Tracey when Blaise pulled her down onto his lap.

"Can't leave the new girl without a seat now can we? What would that show about our manners?"

Blaise stated, giving an excuse for his behaviour. Alyssa saw Draco raise an eyebrow and smirk.

They picked up their conversation again and slowly Alyssa began to forget that she was in a totally new environment perched on a boys lap who she had just met.

**A/N - that was a tough one to write as I didn't really know how to end it. **

**I asked my friend for help and her answers all resulted in death..**¬.¬

**that was not going to happen. **

**Well at least not in this chapter ;)**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could review after you've read one of my chapters :)**

**also its the summer hols soon xD *big yay!* meaning I'll have more free time to update :D**

**go me and my lack of a social life! Hahaha anyways thanks for reading I'll try to update sooner **

**Jad x**


	7. Awakening

A/N- Unfortunately the Gods decided that I shouldn't be the one to own the Potter universe, I guess I'll have to make do with tweaking it slightly ;)

To my readers - I never meant to take this long to upload this chapter, it is orginally longer but life caught up with me :/ no excuses i know, alpologies. Heres hoping your still reading :S

Reviews help with faster writing y'know :D

anhoo on with the tale - Jade xx

* * *

Alyssa was used to waking up alone, in her own little box of a room. This morning, her first at her new school, Hogwarts, was very surreal for her.

What Alyssa was not used to was being woken up at quarter to seven by a screeching girl.

Alyssa sat up quickly wondering what had happened. Assuring herself mentally that she could not be blamed for anything that happened to the girl who was screaming. Then Alyssa remembered where she was. At Hogwarts, not the Orphanage any more. Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered what had awoken her. Pansy. Screaming.

_**Hang on, that can't be good, I wonder what's the matter? **_**well go find out for yourself, I'm going back to sleep.**

Half asleep Alyssa sat up and looked around. Four other girls were up and one was asleep, Alyssa presumed it was a girl, though from the angle she was looking from it could easily have been a mountain.

Tracey was busily drying her hair with her wand, Daphne had just walked out of the bathroom in her towel, Laura was heading towards the bathroom, towel in hand.

Pansy it seemed was looking for something. Unlike the previous night where Pansy's part of the room had been spotlessly clean and organised, clothes were being thrown all over the place. Drawers were laying open and Pansy in her nightie, if you could call it that it was so short, looked to be on the verge of tears.

Getting up and walking over to Pansy proved more difficult than Alyssa had anticipated. After falling out of the bed because her feet were tangled in the sheets, then tripping over her school trunk at the end of her bed, Alyssa finally made it over to Pansy, two beds away from her own.

"Hey, what's up Pansy?" Alyssa asked ending her question with a small yawn.

Pansy's eyes flickered to her face. "I cannot find my shampoo!" she cried clutching onto Alyssa's shoulders. "That's it?" was Alyssa's response.

"what do you mean? '_That's it?'_" Pansy asked "My hair will be a total mess if I don't wash it soon! It takes time to look as good as I do you know!" the pitch of her voice was rising with every word that came from her mouth.

Pansy wrung her hands.

"Have you checked the bathroom? I saw you carrying some stuff in there yesterday" Alyssa asked rolling her eyes when Pansy sprinted into the bathroom.

As pansy ran in Laura shrieked.

Pansy came out with her hair products in her arms muttering about how she _didn't look anyway._

Alyssa wandered over to her own bed again, sat down and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Searching for what she'd need for the day Alyssa looked up in time to see Pansy stride out of the dorm room her arms laden with her clothes and beauty products.

"where's she off too?" Alyssa wondered aloud searching for her school skirt.

It was Tracey that answered.

"Prefects bathroom" she said handing Alyssa a black object; which happened to be her skirt.

"thanks Tracey, what time is breakfast?" Alyssa asked setting her clothes on the bed, now hunting around in her trunk for her towel.

"It starts at about seven and ends just before nine. Which is when classes begin" Tracey told Alyssa with a smile. "nervous? I know I was"

Alyssa paled.

One thing she had forgotten about during her excitement at getting here. She didn't know anything.

She was going to be bottom of every class until she got the hang of things.

Alyssa felt a weight drop into her stomach.

**Now **she was nervous.

Alyssa yelped. She had just seen the time. Half seven.

Tracey laughed as Alyssa rushed past Laura on her way out of the bathroom.

In the bathroom Alyssa barely noticed her surroundings as she rushed into the shower to get clean before her first day at magic school.

When she came out of the shower Alyssa went over to the mirror to she how much she could control her appearance today.

Alyssa remembered the last night when she went to go put her shower supplies into the bathroom.

She had nearly dropped everything when she saw how big the room was.

It had: a cabinet for each of them with a rail for their towels and such below, a round bath that looked about the same size as a double bed, Alyssa had found the taps amusing. They were silver snakes that rose out of the side of the tub. There were about ten of them. Daphne had told her each one did something different.

The shower was huge too, it could easily have fit about three people in there.

Why it needed to be that big Alyssa wasn't quite sure.

Sighing Alyssa looked at her newly washed and dried hair. It had reverted back to its unruly curls.

With another sigh Alyssa went to her cabinet and brought out her brush and a hair band, plaiting her waist length hair Alyssa smiled at herself in the mirror.

This was at least one way to tame her hair, for who knows how long those two bottles of hair cream will last?

Scrambling out of the bathroom Alyssa hurried into her school clothes, put on her robe, then left with Laura and Tracey for breakfast.

The previous night, whilst putting her school robes away Alyssa had noticed that instead of being plain black, they now were lined with green and her tie was now in Slytherin colours with the Slytherin emblem.

Walking into the Great hall wasn't as intimidating as Alyssa had first thought it would be.

Walking over to her table Alyssa saw that Pansy Draco and Blaise were all seated together. As Alyssa approached the table Blaise looked up and winked at her; yet again causing Alyssa's face to turn a deep crimson.

Alyssa sat between Tracey and Laura, she helped herself to some toast buttering it slowly as she looked around the table, from the food to the students Alyssa was taking it all in. She spotted Daphne sitting with a group of boys, giggling and twirling her long honey blonde hair.

A man was walking around the tables handing out sheets of parchment to students. Before he handed each student their sheet he tapped it with his wand first.

"Here comes Snape with our timetables." Tracey said drawing Alyssa attention back to her dorm mate. "What did you take this year Trace? I dropped Divination, that class is a load of old toad droppings if you ask me" Laura asked making conversation in-between bites of her breakfast. "I know what you mean! Trelawny's barmy anyway, my parents wouldn't let me drop it though, they wont let me drop any subjects" Tracey answered sighing at the end, playing with her cereal Laura smiled sympatheticly at her friend " well, tell me who is predicted to die tonight then, we'll laugh about it later" Tracey smiled and started to eat again.

"Whose Snape then?" Alyssa asked trying to find out if this man was a teacher, she thought he was, well he was dressed like how she imagined a magical teacher would dress at least.

"He's our head of house and Potions teacher" Tracey said looking over at the man in question.

"Yeah and Tracey here fancies the pants off of him" Laura said giggling when Tracey blushed.

Professor Snape had nearly reached them now. Alyssa had only just swallowed her last bite of toast when he turned to them.

"Miss Davis and Miss Watts, here are your timetables" the teacher said handing a sheet of parchment to both of them "are your lessons correct?" he said in a way which showed he knew they were.

They both nodded, Tracey slightly glossy eyed.

The teacher turned towards Alyssa "Miss Black, as you are a new student I have taken the liberty of putting you in the basic classes, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and History of Magic. Seeing as our new this year you have a few choices to make, you can either pick Herbology or Care of magical creatures and either Divination or Ancient Runes or Arithmacy"

Alyssa thought about this for a while.

_**Well, Laura and Tracey both seem to think that Divination is a joke and Arithmacy sounds like maths. Ugh, I was always terrible at maths, so I guess that leaves Ancient Runes. Sounds interesting. Care of Magical creatures sounds easy. How hard can it be to look after a magical creature anyway? Be just like looking after a dog probably.**_

Having made her mind up on what her choices were she voiced them to her head of house who nodded then tapped her parchment before handing it to her. 

"Oh, I almost forgot Miss Black" Alyssa's head of house drawled. " As you're such a late start to this school, the headmaster has decided you shall require a tutor."

Alyssa had assumed she would. After all she has missed four years her magical education.

"The headmaster has decided that you should be tutored by the best of your year in each of four houses. Your Slytherin tutor shall be Draco Malfoy" here he indicated Draco, who was untying a small package from a regal looking owl. "Your Ravenclaw tutor will be Sally Perks" here he gestured to a small strawberry blonde sitting on a table which unlike Alyssa's was a sea of blue and sliver "Your Hufflepuff tutor shall be Susan Bones" Alyssa followed the Professors gaze to a brunette girl in yellow and black robes " and finally your Gryffindor tutor shall be Hermione Granger." Alyssa didn't miss the sneer in the teachers voice as he said Hermione's name.

With that he walked away.

Alyssa sat with Laura and Tracey as they finished their breakfasts, thinking.

_**Well, at least I'll be spending a lot of time with Hermione now**_

Alyssa thought to herself smiling.

At ten to nine Pansy and Daphne came over so all of the Slytherin girls could make their way down to Potions.

Making their way down Alyssa realised that they were heading for the dungeons.

Laura was filling Alyssa in on what Professor Snape is like.

" - He's nicer to us than he is to the other houses, he never gives points out to them but if your terrible at potions he'll take it out on you too. That's why Millicent opted out of potions this year. All her potions just end up a grey blob." Laura told Alyssa shaking her head.

They were outside the potions classroom now. Waiting in line.

Alyssa saw Hermione Harry and Ron walk round the corner, waved and smiled at them.

Hermione and Harry smiled and waved back but Ron gave her a disgusted look.

Before Alyssa could react with anything other than a confused look the door to the classroom opened.

The class all filed into the room and sat down at a table.

The tables were all set out for two students per table.

Alyssa looked around the room and saw that the two houses kept to themselves and there was no mingling within the seating arrangements.

Slytherin on one half of the room and Gryffindor on the other.

_**These guys all take house rivalry too damn far. **_

Alyssa shook her head at this and looked for a seat.

On the Slytherin side of the room everyone was already paired up.

Pansy and Daphne, Laura and Tracey. Blaise and Theodore. The only one who didn't have a person sitting next to them was Draco.

Alyssa made her way over to him and sat down.

Draco looked over at her and smirked.

The lesson started with Professor Snape telling everyone to open their books and make the potion on page Three-Hundred-and-Twenty-Eight.


End file.
